happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You're On My Mind/Script
It's 10:00 AM on a Friday. Zelena and Robo Star are shown sitting on a hill having a romantic date together. They both gaze at each other for a while. A pause. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is at Bun's Bakery hanging out. Britton, Trippy, Aiden, and Vanilla recently got out for summer vacation. Vanilla and Trippy high five each other. Zelena and Robo Star teleport into the bakery. Vanilla takes Robo Star and Zelena in the kitchen of the Bakery. Foster then gets a call. Foster hangs up. Vanilla walks out of the kitchen with Zelena and Robo Star. They all look at Vanilla. Vanilla stares at Foster. Foster gives Howdy her infamous "look". Superspeed runs outside the bakery. They all leave. It then shows Robo Star, Vanilla, Zelena, Foster, and Howdy shopping for a wedding dress. Zelena walks out of the dressing room wearing one of them. Howdy leaves the room. Foster follows. Meanwhile, Aiden and Bun are still at the bakery baking for the wedding. Bun starts to get even angrier. Bun's eyes turn yellow. Aiden grabs Bun as he turns into Yip, but Yip throws Aiden's arm off of him. Aiden then blasts a fire ball at the front of the Bakery causing a huge hole in the entrance. Yip then escapes and runs off. It's now 12 AM Midnight. Everyone (except Bun and Superspeed) are back at the Bakery. Vanilla, Zelena, and Robo Star leave. They all leave. It's now morning and the church is packed with many guests. Everyone (except Zelena, Robo Star, and Bun) in the group meet at the entrance. Superspeed runs into the church. Foster walks off. They all head to their respective areas, except Aiden and Britton. The wedding music starts playing. Britton and Aiden walk into the church. The church is packed with all sorts of guests. Zelena, Foster, and Robo Star are in front of Howdy who is getting ready to preach. Vanilla is sitting in the front row next to Britton, Aiden, and Superspeed. And Trippy is in the balcony with a projector. Everyone in the church looks confused at Howdy. Howdy queuing Trippy to start the video. Trippy starts the video, but's it's the wrong one. The video shown is a pornographic adult film. Everyone in the church gasps. Vanilla storms up into the balcony. She picks up the DVD case. The video continues to play as everyone in the church is shocked at what their witnessing. Zelena starts glaring at her friends in anger. Suddenly, two C.R.U.E.L. Agents burst through the church door with large guns and begin shooting at Foster. The two pull out their guns and start shooting at the enemy agents. As Aiden points at the exit, a fireball shoots out of his finger causing the exit to set into flames. While it's on fire, Yip bursts through the door in a hellfire. Yip pounces on Britton. Aiden shoots a fireball, misses Yip and sets Superspeed on fire. Everyone in the church rapidly exists the church as the chaos happening inside continues. Superspeed runs into the balcony while he's on fire. Superspeed runs around and runs into the projector, causing it to set on fire as well. Trippy and Vanilla fall off the balcony. Zelena and Robo Star stand there as their wedding is being ruined. Aiden tries to pull Yip off of Britton. He succeeds, but Yip then pounces on Aiden. Britton runs off, but is then shot in the shoulder by one of the enemy agents. Britton collapses. Foster then leaps forward and takes both of the agents down with a drop kick. Knocking them both out. Superspeed runs in front of Howdy while still on fire. He then leaps out the window. Zelena and Robo Star are still standing there shocked of what they just saw. Zelena blasts an energy wave at Yip causing it to knock him out. Zelena storms off. Robo Star follows. They meet outside the church. They both share a kiss. They whole gang is shown at Bun's Bakery. They both share a kiss once more. Everyone starts clapping. Everyone except the couple are injured. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!